Myosotis Sylvatica
by ThatEdgyBitch
Summary: -the wood forget-me-not, or woodland forget-me-not, is a species of flowering plant in the family Boraginaceae, native to Europe. BNHA x OC
1. prologue

A small four year old girl sleepily walked into the living room and plopped next to her older sister. Her brown hair was mess and light brown eyes were still clouded with the film that coats your eyes when you first wake up.

"Sissy?"

"Hmm? What is it Kana?"

"Where's daddy?" Kana asked. She looked around the living room and couldn't see him. He's always there in the mornings to greet his kids. "I don't see him."

"He, uh, left early for work," her older sister replied. He didn't leave early for work, he just left. He was tired of taking care of two kids without their mom.

He even blames the youngest for his wife's death, claiming that if she weren't born she'd be alive. He never told her that, of course, but he did say it to his friends all the time. Itsuki Abe was a good dad, on the surface. However, a terrible dad in his heart.

The thing is poor little Kana wasn't the reason her mom died. Not at all. The woman was just too far in her own head to able to be there for her kids and hopped off the roof of their apartment building. So to blame a child for something like that is repulsive.

"When will daddy come home?"

**"Later."**


	2. being ignored is hard on the heart

Everyday was almost always the same for Kana. Wake up, go to school, no one notices her there, then come home to her sister. Kana lived in an endless loop of mediocrity.

It's kind of pathetic.

The moment she had turned four everyone ignored her. It even took her sister a minute to remember Kana's name, but when she did she never forgot. Ai was the only constant person in her life. Their mom died, their dad left, and their grandparents (on both sides) refused to take them in. So for ten years it had been Ai and Kana.

"Okay class, which of these is wrong?" the teacher, who Kana never bothered to remember, asked. English class had to be Kana's least favorite subject.

Too many patterns and words.

Instead she opted to look out the window and watch the birds be free. She wanted to be a bird. She wished one of her quirks was flying related instead of what it actually is.

She had inherited her father's quirk and a variation of her mother's quirk. Her father's quirk is self explanatory since it's just sonic speed. Kana always thought it was cool, her favorite hero had been the Flash. So having a quirk like his was awesome.

Her mother's quirk though is, different.

The quirk can't really be explained easily. It's called Forget-me-not. The simple explanation being that no one would ever forget the user. If someone passed them by in a store 5 years ago, the person would know them if they saw eachother on the bus.

That's just one aspect that can easily be explained. For Kana, however, she got the complete opposite.

The bell rang through out the school signaling the end of the day. The girl let out a breath of relief as she got her things together. "Finally."

When Kana got home she threw her bag to the side and took off her shoes. "Ai! I'm home!"

"Cool! Do your fucking homework now," Ai joked light heartedly. "I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?"

"Nah," Kana shrugged. "Unless you can buy me a will to live."

"They ran out of those. I called ahead," her sister laughed out. "See you in a bit."

A bit turned into a day.

Then two days.

Then three.

The fourth day Ai slammed the door open and scared Kana awake. To be completely honest Kana thought her sister had abandoned her like everyone else, so seeing her stumble into their apartment with cuts and bruises frightened her.

"Oh my God, what happened? Are you okay? Where were you? Who do I have to kill?" Ai ignored Kana's rapid questions and went straight to her room. Not a word passed her lips.

Kana stared at the closed door of her sister's room and frowned. Her heart was yearning for her sister to talk to her.

In the end Kana decided to give her sister some space because she'll come to her eventually. That's how it always is. If they don't want to talk they give eachother space until they're ready.

This time, Ai didn't talk at all and it had been almost a whole year. Kana was already in her third year of middle school and yet Ai hadn't said a word to her. She didn't look at her, eat with her, or cook with her. Not anymore.

Kana eventually gave up. Her sister wasn't going to talk or acknowledge her so she wasn't going to either. The two girls' relationship went from inseparable sisters to awkward roommates. For a split second Kana thought her sister had forgotten her, like everyone else, but that thought was pushed away when she came home late from school one day and saw a plate of food waiting for her on the table.

Kana cried that day. Her sister still cared but it hurts to know that she doesn't care enough to talk.

That's a selfish way of thinking but that just how the girl feels.

"Someone explain the difference between the use of an adverb in English and Japanese," the language teacher asked. Students all over the class shot their hands up to answer.

Kana just kept looking out of the window and watching the birds. She wants to be free like them.

The girl let out long sigh and turned back to watching the teacher explain English patterns and proper grammar. She silently took notes, as always, but her mind wandered back to the thought of her sister and wanting to be free.

Why is my life so shitty?

Kana raised her eyes to look at the clock. Ten more minutes and I get to leave this hell hole.

When the bell rang she was the first person out of the class. She just wanted to go home, make dinner, and watch TV. Thats all she wants to do.

Will the world just let her have that? No.

As she was right in front of her apartment building someone ran directly into her causing her to fall on her ass.

"Ow, that hurt," the person who knocked her over complained before standing up and walking away. "What did I even run into?"

She just rose to her feet and angrily stomped into the building.

"'What did I even run into?' That's fucking bull shit!" Kana slammed the apartment door open and threw her stuff across the room. "Why can't anyone ever notice me?!"

Kana fell to the floor and cried. She was over it. No one looks at her, talks to her, nothing! The last conversation she had was a year ago. "I just want someone to acknowledge me."

Her heart was in so much pain. She only had one person in her life, only one, yet they ignore her.

"I-I can't do this anymore," Kana mumbled under her breath as she put a different set of clothes on and left the apartment, making her way up to the roof. "No one will miss me. No one will remember me."

The thought of no one remembering her when she dies comforted the girl. Kana didn't want anyone to cry over her death.

She took off her shoes and placed them down on the roof. She walked slowly and stopped a few feet from the edge. Kana looked down on to the street, watching people walk around. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"Do it. No one is here to stop you because no one cares. No one will remember you anyway," Kana told herself.

She took one step closer.

Then another.

Then another.

She had reached the very edge of the building. One more step and everything ends. Her pain, her broken heart, being ignored. No one can ignore her if she's dead.

She went to take that last step. It'll all be over soon.

"What are you doing?" A male voice said from behind her. Kana didn't even bother turning around.

"I'm gonna jump," she stated simply. Her voice void of any type of emotion. "Got nothing to lose."

"What about your family?"

"They don't care."

"I doubt that."

"Trust me. They don't."

"How do you know?" The voice called out from behind her.

"My dad left when I was four. My mom killed herself. My grandparents on both sides didn't take me and my sister in. My sister hasn't talked to me in over a year. No one cares."

"Friends?"

"Don't have any."

"You really don't have anything to lose, do you?"

"Nope. So could you stop rubbing salt into the wound then kindly fuck off and let me do what I want," Kana spat bitterly. "You're wasting both mine and your time talking to me."

"Just back away from the edge kid," Mystery Man said.

"No."

"You're really gonna make my job harder for me?"

"Listen, even if you manage to 'save' me," Kana started while making air quotes. "The moment you walk away from me you won't remember shit. You'll have a nagging feeling in the back of your head that you forgot something but the more you try to remember me, the more you forget me."

"You don't know th--"

"Yes, I do. My quirk won't let you remember me. So do yourself a favor and walk away."

"No."

"Then watch me die, I guess," Kana took that last step forward. She was ready to fall. Before she could the man had grabbed her shirt and pulled her back into his arms.

"You had to make my job harder."

"Not really. You could've walked away." The man sighed. He was done dealing with the girl's shit. He released his grip on Kana; which allowed the girl to turn around and look at who stopped her.

It was a man in all black with an extremely oversized scarf trapped around his neck. "Why didn't you just listen to me?"

"Because you don't care."

"Well I do."

"It won't last," she shrugged and walked to pick up her shoes and put them back on. "See you never."

She left the roof and went back into the building. Leaving a very confused man behind her. When he came back to his senses he looked at his hands, not knowing why they were outstretched. "What am I doing?"

Just like Kana had said; the more he tried to remember her, the more his hazy his memory of her became. Until eventually he drew a complete blank.

Kana sighed as she made her way back to her apartment. At least someone talked to me.

"Ai, I'm home," the girl called out weakly before chuckling. "There's no need to send out a search team."

Kana shook her head in amusement at her own joke and dragged herself to the bathroom so she could shower. Man, her day was more eventful than usual.


End file.
